


Dancing to the end of love...

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scena na dachu – rozwinięcie pomysłu fanki Sherlocka – Laury, dot. przeżycia Sherlocka</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dancing to the end of love...

**Author's Note:**

> Scena na dachu – rozwinięcie pomysłu fanki Sherlocka – Laury, dot. przeżycia Sherlocka

Sherlock pochylił się w stronę Moriartego i delikatnie musnął jego lekko rozchylone wargi, które tylko czekały ma dotyk detektywa. Ten odsunął się na kilka centymetrów, tak aby zobaczyć twarz Jamesa. Na jego dopiero co całowanych wargach błąkał się uśmiech a jego wielkie brązowe oczy lśniły jak gwiazdy w mroźną noc.  
Obaj od dawna na to czekali. Zbyt długo bawili się ze wszystkimi dookoła w kotka i myszkę by ukryć swoje uczucia wobec siebie. Jedynie Mycroft, który nie był w ciemię bity i swoim intelektem był na równi z Sherlokiem, zorientował się dość szybko, że coś jest na rzeczy.  
Pewnego dnia przyszedł na Baker Street korzystając z okazji, że John po raz setny użera się z kartą płatniczą, która przypadkiem się zablokowała podczas płacenia w pobliskim markecie.  
Wszedł jak zwykle cicho niczym mysz, starając się nie przerywać młodszemu bratu partyjki szachów, którą rozgrywał sam ze sobą.  
Spojrzeli na siebie i jeden wiedział o czym myśli drugi.  
Mycroft położył przed Sherlockiem kopertę w formacie A4. Chciał poklepać brata po ramieniu, i nawet podniósł rękę by uczynić ten gest. Jednakże tego nie uczynił. Wyszedł bez słowa, mijając na schodach wściekłego Johna.  
\- Czego chciał Mycroft? - dostrzegając kopertę w dłoniach detektywa.  
\- Nuda – odparł Sherlock wstając z fotela.  
Minął lekko zdezorientowanego doktora i wszedł do swojej sypialni. Legł na łóżko przyciskając do piersi kopertę. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości – kobiece westchnięcia. Sherlock z niewiadomych przyczyn nadal miał takie powiadomienie.  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni szlafroka telefon.  
„I o U. JM” - brzmiała treść wiadomości. Sherlock wiedział, że teraz nie ma odwrotu skoro i Jim otrzymał instrukcje od Mycrofta.  
\- Biedny John – pomyślał Sherlock.

Od tamtego czasu minął miesiąc. Teraz siedzieli na dachu św. Bartłomieja i patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, z których wylewała się radość, pożądanie i wszystkie inne pozytywne emocje naraz.  
Jim chwycił za poły płaszcza Holmes'a i przyciągnął go do siebie, zatapiając się w jego ustach.  
\- Och Shery...tak długo na to czekałem – szepnął w przerwie na oddech.  
\- Uwielbiam gdy mówisz do mnie Shery – zamruczał detektyw, delikatnie głaszcząc ukochanego po policzku. Uśmiechnął się czule i pozwolił wtulić się Jimowi w jego ramiona, którymi oplótł go w ochronnym uścisku.  
\- Długo będziemy musieli tu siedzieć? Zaczynam się nudzić! - Moriarty zaczynał okazywać zniecierpliwienie. Jego oczy pociemniały a na czole pojawiły się zmarszczki. Wyglądał jak rozkapryszone dziecko, któremu rodzice odmówili kupna słodyczy lub zabawki.  
\- Musimy przeczekać to zamieszanie i poczekać na śmigłowiec od Mycrofta – odpowiedział spokojnie Holmes, mocniej tuląc do siebie Moriartego. Ułożył policzek na głowie ukochanego i zaczął rytmicznie kołysać ich ciałami.


End file.
